


Sleeping With A Friend

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: "Ooh we're in danger, sleeping with a friend"It started with little things first.In the gate room during debriefing, their eyes would meet and take far too long to look away.Or on missions, a simple guiding touch on the waist would linger a second longer than it needed to.Those were easy enough to ignore. That’s when the bigger things started.





	Sleeping With A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! And it's song based! (Sleeping With A Friend by Neon Trees)  
> I do not own the song, or the characters for that matter.  
> This is the first in a series of Jack/Daniel song fics I'll be writing, based on my Spotify playlist. I'm working on some longer stories right now, hopefully they'll be done soon.  
> I also apologize, I'm not the best at writing sexy scenes, but I hope to get better with practice. Anyway, enjoy!

“You’re still here?” Jack poked his head into Daniel’s office.

Daniel sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. How late was it now? Midnight? Later? This was at least the fifth time this week he’d lost track of time. It’s amazing how quickly work piled up between offworld missions and shit.

“Apparently,” Daniel said, glancing over to the clock. Ah, it wasn’t even 10 yet. That was new.

Jack invited himself into the room, and began playing with a random trinket on Daniel’s desk. Colonel O ‘Neill, everybody. The five year old.

“Can you not?” Daniel said, exasperated, taking it back and placing it on his desk.

Their hands brushed, and heat rushed to his face. Dammit, not again. He snatched his hand away, willing his heart to stop beating so hard. After a beat, he risked a glance at Jack.

He regarded Daniel, but his expression was unreadable. Shit. He needed to control himself. If he started acting weird around Jack, then he’d know something was up for sure.

It started with little things first.

In the gate room during debriefing, their eyes would meet and take far too long to look away.

Or on missions, a simple guiding touch on the waist would linger a second longer than it needed to.

Those were easy enough to ignore. That’s when the bigger things started.

Hands brushing together resulted in instant explosions of heat.

In the locker room, trying to hard not to look back at any bare skin. Catching a glimpse and looking away in embarrassment, and pretending like his heart wasn’t pounding out of his chest.

Those weren’t so easy to ignore.

Daniel knew what he felt. But he also knew that he couldn’t - and definitely not with Jack, of all people. And who the hell knew what Jack felt!

Daniel drew in a measured, but shaky breath. _Relax, just, relax._

“You need to get out of here,” Jack declared, expression still unreadable.

“I can’t, I’ve still got work to do.”

“Nope, not tonight you don’t.” Jack took his arm, and gently but firmly led him away from his desk. Heat blossomed where his fingers dug into Daniel’s skin. He sucked in a quick breath.

“Tonight, you and I are going to go to a bar and have a couple of drinks. That means _you_ are going to _relax_ , Mr. Uptight.”

Daniel winced. He had to admit he’d been particularly snippy the past few days.

“Yeah, I probably need it.”

He realized Jack was still holding tight to his arm.

“But I can walk myself, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Jack immediately let go of his arm, with what sounded like an embarrassed cough. He quickly turned away, and Daniel wondered if the red he saw on Jack’s face was a figment of his imagination. He began to walk away, before realizing Daniel had yet to follow.

“Are you sure about that?”

 

\---

 

Jack had a revelation while sitting at the bar.

It did not take a lot to get Daniel drunk.

After a few rounds Jack was just starting to get a buzz, but Daniel was already in that “giggly” phase.

“I’m such a lightweight,” he remarked with a giggle.

“I noticed,” Jack responded, amused at this side of Daniel he hadn’t seen before.

He couldn’t help but study Daniel, his bright blue eyes, his carefree smile, those damn arms… There was adoration in Daniel’s eyes when he looked at Jack, which made him blush. He was just hoping Daniel was too drunk to notice. Jack took a swig of his drink.

A few rounds later, Daniel was even more drunk and Jack was starting to feel it too. They were laughing over dumb shit that didn’t make sense, but to them it was the funniest thing to ever happen. Jack was absolutely loving drunk Daniel. The teasing he would be able to do tomorrow brought an unintentional grin to his face.

Oh shit.

They had stuff to do tomorrow.

Jack checked the time, and couldn’t believe his eyes. It was after midnight already?

“Daniel, we gotta go,” Jack said suddenly.

“Oh, okay,” Daniel stood up, immediately stumbling into Jack. He caught him easily. Daniel tried to right himself, but clearly the struggle was too much when he gave up and leaned into Jack’s shoulder.

Jack smiled, and put his arm around his waist. “C’mon, let’s get you back to the base.”

“No,” Daniel protested immediately, “not the base.”

Jack’s squinted at him in confusion.

“Care to explain?”

“I can’t, I’m sick of seeing those concrete walls and the paperwork. I can’t go back tonight,” Daniel looked up at him, pleading with those blue eyes. Jack couldn’t say no to that.

“Well, what did you have in mind?”

“Not the base.”

“I gathered.” Jack deadpanned. He thought as he walked Daniel to the car and helped him in. “Do you want to crash at my house?” Jack asked, as he hopped in the car.

Daniel was silent, causing Jack to worry a bit. He looked away from Jack out to the window.

“If...if it’s not too much trouble.”

Jack’s eyes lingered on the back of Daniel’s head, and then returned them to the road.

“Of course it’s not.”

 

\---

 

Daniel used Jack as a crutch to get inside to his house. His skin was on fire every place Jack touched him, and soon he realized his breathing was off.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked. He turned Daniel to face him, his eyebrows creased in concern.

Daniel couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jack’s face. The concern etched in his expression, the way his eyes scanned his face like he was searching for something, the scar on his eyebrow that he always wanted to touch…

He didn’t even realize his hand was on the side of Jack’s face, thumb grazing the scar gently. Jack inhaled sharply, nearly letting Daniel go. Nearly.

Jack’s arms wrapped around his waist, and he buried his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck.

“Oh,” Daniel breathed, leaning into him.

“We’re entering some dangerous territory,” Jack murmured, breath hot on Daniel’s skin.

He couldn’t mask the small gasp he let out, and felt Jack smile. Hesitantly, he pressed a kiss into Daniel’s neck. When he moaned softly, Jack took that as a cue to continue. He left a trail of kisses leading up to his jawline, then to his lips...where he stopped.

Slowly, he lifted his gaze to take in the view. Daniel, eyes closed in this moment of bliss. Full lips that he’d never allowed himself to look at before, right there. Waiting and wanting _Jack O'Neill_ , of all people, to kiss them. Daniel opened his eyes a tiny crack to glare at Jack.

“Was this your plan? To get me all hot and bothered and then _stop_?”

Fuck that entitled little shit. With a growl, Jack slammed him into the wall.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he snarled, pinning Daniel’s hands to the wall above his head.

A flush spread across Daniel’s face, and Jack couldn’t wait any longer. In a fluid motion, he leaned in and roughly pressed Daniel’s mouth into his. He never imagined his lips could be so soft. Daniel’s lips parted, allowing the access Jack had been hoping for. Dropping his hold on Daniel’s hands, Jack wrapped them around his waist and pull him in close. With a moan, Daniel ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, pulling him closer.

They broke apart, needing air more than anything. Daniel’s eyes were full of lust. Gently, Jack cupped his face in his hands.

“Do you really want to do this? Because I don’t think we can come back form this,” Jack whispered, unsure.

With a laugh, Daniel brushed his lips against Jack’s in a sweet, chaste kiss.

“I don’t think I want to go back.”

Jack grinned.


End file.
